il mio angelo bello
by Takers Little Pixie
Summary: Angel Black is Joey Styles' personal assistant and leads an ordinary life,that is until she meets Kevin Thorn.  Rating may change.
1. Prologue

-1The night I met Kevin Thorn would have seemed like a normal day to anyone, except me. You see, I was just the personal assistant for Joey Styles. A nobody, but that night everything changed and life as I knew it became more interesting.


	2. Ch1: The Beginning

-1It was a normal night for ECW. And by normal, I mean it was extremely chaotic. People were running around trying to get ready for the show. Even my boss Joey Styles was running around trying to get ready. He was on his way to hair and makeup, dodging in and out of the hallway traffic while reading over an interview John Morrison, A.K.A Mr. Ego, had given for WWE Magazine. "I can't believe how conceited that man is." I looked at Joey as he said this while almost knocking into Kelly-Kelly.

"What do you expect? He did hang out with Melina. He was bound to become a self-centered, conceited jerk who couldn't win a match fairly even if his life depended on it." I said as I side-stepped The Miz, who was running down the hall.

"True. So, Miss Black, what are you going to be doing while the show is going on?"

"The usual paper work."

"Don't you ever just watch the show?"

"Why would I do that when I get a play by play from you and Lillian?"

"We are not that bad!" I couldn't help but laugh at Joey. See while he was my boss, Joey was also one of my closest friends along with his girlfriend Lillian Garcia who was drafted over from Raw. "You, Mr. Styles, have completely lost it."

"Lost what?"

"Your Mind?"

"Now, Miss Black, we both know it's not possible for me to lose my mind."

"And why is that?"

"Because I never had it in the first place." I just laughed at Joey's antics and that's when I felt it. You know that feeling you get when you know someone is watching you? That's how I felt. I shook the feeling, thinking it was just my imagination. Little did I know that I had caught the eye of the follower of vampirism, Kevin Thorn, and that my life was about to change.


	3. Ch 2&3:First ImpressionsTrouble Begins

-1Author's Note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Things have been really crazy with the semester ending and I haven't been on the computer much since I wrecked my truck last month. I'm really lucky someone was kind enough to get all of my stuff from my truck or I wouldn't have the second and third chapter for this story.

To those who reviewed: Vampirenav, Rain Crystal, Inday, Turtle 17, Fallen 1987, and Psycho.Champion., Thanks for the reviews. Ill try to make the chapters longer and update sooner, but I make no promises. The spring semester is coming up which means my life is going to be very stressful again.

Anyways, here are chapters 2 & 3.

Chapter 2 & 3: First Impressions and The Trouble Begins

Twenty minutes after the show had started I found myself sitting in Joey's dressing room going over his schedule for the next week and much to my chagrin watching EXW because Joey insisted that I leave the TV on. Right now it was CM Punk against New Breed leader Elijah Burke, but what caught my eye was the man sitting at the announce table with Joey and Tazz. It was Kevin Thorn. He sat there saying nothing, but his silence said everything. He studied the two men analyzing their fighting style and looking for any weakness that could be exploited. A few minutes later, Elijah Burke was declared the winner after covering CM Punk for the three count. By that time, Kevin Thorn had left.

I had finished the paper work by the time the match was over and decided to roam around the halls. I had just turned a corner when I ran into something hard and fell to the ground. I looked up from my position on the floor only to be caught in the mesmerizing gaze of Kevin Thorn. He held out his hand and I took it allowing him to pull me up. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said shyly as I looked down at the floor, my hair covering my face that was slowly turning red from embarrassment. He didn't say anything, just lifted my head so I was looking him in the eye. His gaze seemed to pierce my very soul, sending shivers down my spine. He ran his finger down my cheek before walking away leaving me confused and intrigued. Neither of us noticed the figure that slipped back into the shadow with a smirk on their face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my encounter with Kevin Thorn, I went back to the locker room and gathered my things and left a note for Joey and Lillian telling them that I would be at the hotel. I didn't notice the door open until it was too late. I was hit from behind and fell to the floor unconscious.

When I woke up, I could hear the crowd chanting for Kevin Thorn. I tried to move, but found myself unable to move due to the fact that my hands were tied in front of me and someone had a very tight grasp around my waist, their hand covering my mouth, preventing me from screaming for help. The next thing I knew, the New Breed's music started and I was forced out on to the ramp and onto my knees. I looked up to see the worried faces of my friends and one ticked off follower of vampirism. He went to get out of the ring, but was stopped by Elijah Burke. "Now hold on just a minute, vamp boy. You have two choices. One: get out of that ring and we hurt Miss Black or Two: Stay there and listen to what I have to say." Kevin stood on the ring apron waiting for Burke to continue. "In ten days, you and I will go toe to toe in that ring and I will be crowned the new number one contender for the ECW title. See, you can't beat me. I'm the best there is. But, before our match, how about a little preview of what you can expect."

The next thing I knew, a blinding pain went shooting up my back as I heard a large crack from a Singapore cane. That was when all the chaos started. Kevin ran up the ramp, Tazz and Stevie Richards not far behind. I can't tell you what happened. All I remember is the New Breed retreating a few minutes later. Joey and Lillian had run up there after Burke and the goon squad had left. Joey took out his packet knife and cut the duct tape from around my hands. I was leaning against Kevin, who had his arm wrapped around my waist protectively. The paramedics came out then along with Paul Heyman. A couple of minutes later, I was sitting in the trainer's office with Kevin. Joey, Tazz, and Lillian stayed to finish the show. I was sitting on the trainer's table while Kevin leaned against the wall. Neither one of us said a word as the trainer looked at my back. "You'll be fine. It's just bruised really badly. Take this for the pain and I suggest staying with someone in case the pain worsens." He handed me a bottle of pills then left. "Do you have someone to stay with?" I looked at Kevin and gave a small smile. "I don't know. The only people I really know are Lillian and Joey and they are rooming together."

"You can stay with me. I'm not rooming with anyone and there are two beds." he said. "I don't want to impose." I said as I looked at the floor. "You won't be. I would rather have you where I can keep an eye on you instead of somewhere Burke could easily get a hold of you again." Seeing that I wasn't going to win I agreed and we left the trainer's office heading toward Joey's dressing room so I could grab my stuff.


	4. Chapter 4: Appearance of A Deadman

Chapter 4: Appearance of a Deadman

After grabbing my things from Joey's locker room and leaving my two best friends a note so they wouldn't freak out, Kevin and I walked out of the arena and got in his car. The ride was quiet. Neither one of us daring to break the silence. Me because I was too focused on not crying out in pain every time I shifted in my seat and him because. Well I'm not really sure why he didn't say anything. It seems like the more we drive towards our destination the more awkward the silence gets. Finally, I decide to break it.

"Why are you helping me?" He glances at me quickly and smirks.

"Why not?" I sit there a little dumbfounded. That wasn't the type of answer I was expecting from the usually quiet man sitting next to me.

"That doesn't really answer my question." I shifted in my seat again causing pain to shoot throughout my back. I guess I wasn't that good at hiding how much pain I was in cause Kevin looked at me with concern. "How bad is it hurting?"

"Only a little bit and don't change the subject. Why are you helping me?" So I may have told a little white lie. In truth my back was killing me. I felt like crying out in pain every time we hit a small bump in the road, but he didn't need to know that yet. "I'm helping you because I want to. Now how bad is it hurting?"

By this time, we had pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and Kevin was pulling into a parking space. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him how bad it was really hurting. I've never been one to let others know when I needed help. I was always the one helping everyone else out when they were sick or injured. "Its not that bad. Just a little twinge here and there. I'm fine." I knew he didn't believe me. Who would? Not even an hour ago I was hit in the back with a Singapore Cane by Elijah Burke, a man that is at least twice as strong as me. Turning away from Kevin, I slowly got out of the car and started towards the entrance of the hotel. Kevin caught up to me quickly after grabbing both of our bags out of the back of the car. "Angel, I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm just a little concerned about how much pain you're in. Especially since its my fault."

To say that threw me for a loop would be an understatement. His fault? Is he serious? How was he supposed to know that some stupid jerk and his goon squad was going to attack me and drag me out onto the stage. "Kevin, its not your fault. You couldn't have known that Elijah Burke would stoop that low." He just kept staring forward. I knew it would be awhile before I could convince him that it wasn't his fault. We walked up to the front desk and got our keys. As I turned around, I came face to face, well face to chest, with the one person I was hoping to avoid tonight. "Little girl, Do you want to tell me why I had to find out from Lillian that you were attacked by the New Breed?" I looked up into the eyes of one angry Undertaker. "Hey Deadman…" My response was cut short as the pain in my back caught up to me and I passed out.

AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 years. Things have been super crazy with my new job, which takes up most of my time. Im going to try to work on this story as much as possible, but I make no promises of when it will be updated or how long the chapters will be, but I will try to make them longer than I normally do. I do want to thank everyone who has left reviews and I am trying to take everyone's opinions into consideration, but again I make no promises. Thanks for reading this story.

Takers Little Pixie


	5. Heartbreak

When I woke up, I was laying on the hotel bed. I could hear Kevin and Taker out on the balcony arguing. I knew they were arguing about me and the situation with the New Breed. I slowly sat up wincing as pain shot throughout my back. I threw the covers off and slowly stood up, instantly falling to my knees. The arguing on the balcony had stopped as I hit the floor and the two men came rushing in.

"Little girl, what do you think you are doing out of that bed?" I looked up into the eyes of a very ticked off Undertaker.

"I don't know, big guy. Trying to get the two of you to stop fighting."

"Ain't going to happen, darlin'. Not until vamp boy gets it through his thick skull that you ain't stayin' with him."

"Taker, I'm not in the condition to be going anywhere and even if I was, I wouldn't. I'm a big girl that can make her own decisions now. So please stop treating me like I'm a child. I will stay here if I want. And don't call him vamp boy. Kevin has been nothing but sweet to me."

"He is the reason you got hurt!"

"He can't control what someone else does! No one could have predicted that Burke would do this. So stop blaming Kevin!"

"He's right." I climbed back onto the bed and looked at Kevin. How could he believe that.

"Kevin…"

"No, Angel. It is my fault. If I wouldn't have given into my feelings none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be hurt. You're better off not being around me. You should go with Taker. He can protect you better than I can."

I sat there in disbelief as his words kept repeating in my head. Could he not see that I didn't want Taker to protect me. That I won't feel safe unless I'm with him. I didn't even notice the tears start to fall down my face until he wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, mo chiall. But this is how it has to be. If things were different. If I wasn't putting you in danger….you should go. Its getting late."

I don't remember much after that, except Taker picking me up and carrying me out of the room. All I can remember is the pain I felt in my heart from losing the one person that I knew could keep me safe.

A/N: so glad to be over my case of writer's block. I promise this is not the end of the story. There will be more to come. Also, mo chiall according to the lovely online translator means my darling in Scottish Gaelic.


End file.
